


Can I Heal My Friend?

by DocterCaboom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: What if Blue was always Red's friend? What if almost everyone (at least in Pallet Town) hated Red? What if Blue took Red away from the hate?





	Can I Heal My Friend?

"Red... you asleep?" Blue asked the sleeping boy. "Sorry, that's a dumb question." Blue turned and looked at his friend. He could tell Red was hurt. Red never showed it when they played together, but Blue could tell. Blue didn't understand. Why was everyone mean to his best friend? Why did his mom abuse him? Why did Gramps constantly forget who Red was, and berate Red for doing exactly what Gramps praised _me_ for? Why couldn't Red have lived a better life than _I_ do? _It's unfair!_ Blue hit the ground with his fist hard, yet ignored the pain. His Eevee was slightly startled, before going back to sleep.

_Did I do the right thing? Taking him away? I bet that if we get caught, I'll just get a slap on the wrist and Red will be grounded forever, or even worse... I don't even wanna think about it... Why did I even get ourselves into this mess?_

**Hours Before...  
**

* * *

Blue was heading over to Red's house to check on him, due to the fact that Red apparently got into a fight that he lost yesterday. However, as Blue approached the door, he heard Red's Mom...

"You idiot boy!"

**_Slap!_ **

That had been the last straw for Blue. He was done being the weak one, and not being able to do anything. This time he would save his friend, and take him from this forsaken place. When he kicked the door open, he saw something terrifying: Red's life was in danger. Of course, Blue had already realized that, but seeing Red's own mother lift a broken glass bottle to try and stab Red, pushed Blue over the edge. Blue launched himself at Red's Mom, knocking the broken bottle out of her hands and knocking her down. As she flailed her arms to try and get Blue off of her - "Get off of me Blue! You know he deserves this!" - Blue realized how terrifying her eyes looked, how willing to kill she was. **Blue wouldn't let that happen**.

Red watched as his mother flailed less and less, until stopping completely. Blue knew Red didn't want him to do this, but he had to. He would save his friend once and for all. Both the insanity and life drained from her eyes. Blue finally released his grip on her neck. Red was now safe from this beast that had called itself Red's mother. Blue looked at her face in disgust, before spitting on it. He got up and patted himself of any dirtiness.

That was when Blue realized Red was asking him a question using his eyes. _"What do we do now?"_

Blue simply gave his signature smile, and said, "I don't know Red... I don't know... But it's damn sure I'll find out."

* * *

Red's next problem was Gramps. Blue couldn't get rid of him, considering he was a professor and the fact that killing wouldn't solve everything. It was the moment that Blue saw Red petting a Rattata, that Blue figured out a plan to get Red away from his hellhole.

"Hey Red, you like Pokemon right?" Blue asked, the plan stewing in his eyes.

"..." Red nodded, seeing the spark in his best friend's eyes.

Blue could tell that Red was saying yes to both, that he liked Pokemon and that no matter the plan, Red would agree to it.

* * *

"Hey Sis, I need a favor." Blue asked through door.

"Is that Red, out there with you?" Leaf, Blue's sister asked weakly.

"..." Red nodded, as though there was not a door between him and Leaf.

"I'll be sorry to see you go Red. You were always my favorite." Leaf coughed.

That was the thing that Blue loved about his sister, she always knew who needed love and how to give it to them, she was an angel. There was also the fact that she liked Red more than Blue, but Blue never hated her for it. Red deserved all the love he got.

"Now, don't cry on me, be strong Red and Blue!" Leaf had a longer coughing fit that time. Blue wanted to open the door so many times but knew he couldn't. "The things you'll need are in the shed, good luck."

"Thanks sis..."

"..."

 

* * *

After retrieving the equipment, Blue told Red to stand by the tall grass outside of town and to wait for him. "Be prepared to run, just in case things go south or if someone other than me shows up."

"..." Red nodded in confirmation that he would know what to do.

Blue began walking towards the lab.

* * *

Blue knew the assistants wouldn't mind his coming and going, and knew they definitely wouldn't question why Blue had two pokeballs as he left.

"That was too easy," Blue said as he walked towards the first patch of tall grass.

Then, looking up from the two pokeballs, Blue saw his grandfather, Professor Oak, looking for something in the tall grass. _Red is gone! He must have bolted into the grass. I hope he doesn't encounter any wild Pokemon... Gramps, why are you even here!_ Rage stewed in Blue's eyes.

Professor Oak turned enough to see his grandson, and then said, "Hello Blue! Say, what's the name of that friend of yours? Ah, it doesn't matter, just get him to come out of the tall grass. Normally, I'd just leave that little monster out there, but-"

"Shut up! You old man! Shut up about it! Me and Red are leaving, and never coming back! I'm taking him far away from horrible people like you!" Blue couldn't contain it anymore. He called out one of the pokemon he had stolen from the lab.

"Blue, stop joking around! And... is that... the Eevee from the lab?" Oak questioned Blue, Oak's stance filled with a bit of uncertainty.

"Eevee! Use Tackle! Make sure it hurts!" Blue yelled.

Oak turned and began to run, but Eevee was too fast, and propelled itself into his back. Blue could tell it definitely hurt. "You deserve that, you evil... bastard! Red is one of the greatest people in the universe but his dreams and ambitions are all but dust due to you and the rest of Pallet Town! I hope you die! We'll never come back!" Blue called his Eevee back over to him, and they began to walk into the tall grass.

"What about your sister, Blue!" Blood was running down Oak's face, bloodying his crooked smile. "You'll never see her again! I know how much you love her! What if something bad happens to her?"

 

...

Obviously Oak thought he had a bargaining chip, but Blue remembered what his sister said, "You can't turn back, boys, because if you do, regret will fill your lives, and you'll never return to your path. Don't worry about me. I'm dying today anyway, the doctor had said so anyway. Don't worry about me boys, worry about each other and keep yourselves safe... please." That was the only time Blue and Red would see Leaf in person. She truly was an angel, like Blue thought, as Red would agree.

"An angel..." Red had said.

"It's good to hear your voice before I die, Red." Leaf bent down, and gave both crying Red and Blue a hug. Then, as a final goodbye, Leaf kissed Red on the lips and kissed Blue on the forehead. That would likely be the last time they saw her. Both Blue and Red would cherish this moment in their darkest hours.

...

"Do you want me to kill you old man? Don't talk about her! And I said we're never coming back, and that's final!" Blue ran into the tall grass, intent on finding Red quickly and leaving.

* * *

Blue found Red playing with a Pikachu. Blue was never sure why or how, but Red always had a connection to Pokemon. As Blue approached, he saw the Pikachu freeze up and gaze at him, searching for any hostile intent.

"Pika!"

Red saw this and looked back in such fear, that Blue found himself wishing he took Red away a lot sooner. "It's just me, Red. We need to get going, Oak might be on our trail right now."

"..." Red stood up with his gear, and they began walking. Blue saw Red wave at the Pikachu who had stayed behind... Only for the Pikachu to start following them. Blue didn't think this was the best idea, having a wild Pokemon follow them, but it was Red. How could Blue say no?

How could Blue say no, especially when he realized the second pokeball he had stolen was empty. However, after handing the pokeball to Red, the Pikachu that had been following them, pressed the button, and it was captured. Blue couldn't help smiling as he saw how ecstatic Red was. "My first Pokemon!"

* * *

_Did I do the right thing?  
_

Blue looked over at his sleeping friend, a smile on Red's face and his Pikachu resting beside him...

_Yes, I'm certain of it!_


End file.
